Lady Knight
by LaurelinRe
Summary: Note: Swearing in the story. Laura wants to become a knight. She finds love, heartbreak, and a lot of surprises along the way. 10th walker. And a little surprise too...
1. Birthday Ball

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own characters. (Laura, Teleren, her parents, Saana, …)

**Summary: **Laura wants to become a knight. She finds love, heartbreak, and a training master who dislikes all females. So many changes happen in her life she doesn't know how to cope with her troubles. She has a very hard outside yet a very soft inside. She is more stubborn than a mule. It takes a very long time for someone to reach her at the heart. Doesn't make many friends, friends she does make are ones that will last forever.

Story starts when she's 13, going to turn 14 in a month. In Elf years I don't know how much that is... This is after Bilbo and Company. The dates/ages might not fall correctlyin my sceme oftrying to unite it with "The Lord of the Rings".

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Birthday Ball

* * *

There she was again. Lying on her bed reading her favourite book The Silmarillion. She was a born reader. Ever since she learned how to read Laura wouldn't stop devouring one book after another. She always felt like an odd one out. There are many examples, like, she hates the market. According, to her she says that she can sleep on her feet when she goes with her family.

She has very plain clothing. Just whatever loose tunic she has and some breeches then off the school. All her other friends would wear fancy shirts and dresses with frills and bows and laces. She wears black silver glasses (odd for an elf but she tries no to wear them, only when she needs them) and dark brown hair reaching two thirds down her back. She has been growing her hair for the last 3 years. Nearly no one had ever seen her with her hair down except for special occasions, like the last day of the last year of school coming up very, very soon. About a week and a half away. She has 2 younger brothers. One with about 2-3 more years of school and the other just about 4 months old. She wanted to be a knight, and her dreams were going to come true very soon.

A knock came to her door and it slowly opened. Her mother's maid entered and curtsied. Laura sighed and put down her book. "My lady, your mother calls you to the feast to celebrate Prince Legolas' birthday…" said the maid. Laura sighed again and answered, "I'll be there…and stop calling me 'Lady'. You have been serving my family for quite some time. Laura will suffice, unless of course you would prefer to use my Elven name Laurelin. Nearly no one can pronounce Laura…" The maid sighed and nodded, "Alright Laurelin, do you mind choosing one of your dresses to wear this evening?"

Laura slowly got up, without bothering to argue about wearing a tunic and breeches and opened her wardrobe. She looked through them and slowly pulled one out. It was a silvery blue with a neckline that went a bit lower than her collar bone. The sleeves were like any other tunic except they were longer and flared out a bit so all you could see were the tips of her fingers. There were elvish patterns on her waist moving slowly downwards forming a 'v'. It was long, just how she liked it, it nearly touched the floor.

Laura handed it to the maid (Aarien) and sighed deeply. Aarien grinned behind her back and started to get her bath ready so she would smell like a flower. Laura may look annoyed but inside she was eager and anxious. She had a crush on Legolas for about 2 years straight. She was very happy. As soon as her bath finished Aarien started to dress her. She took the top half of Laura's hair and braided it up to the very bottom. She tied it with a small pale blue flower, she added the matching earrings and then she added the thin silver necklace with a small blue flower. She looked at Laura with satisfaction, as she was about to pick the lipstick Laura said, "No! Please no lipstick, as if I'm not suffering enough." Aarien chuckled and got the chapstick instead. Laura rolled her eyes and Aarien said, "At least make your lips shine…." Laura got a bit frustrated and used the chap herself.

As she headed for the door she heard breathing on the other side. She curiously opened the door and her eyes widened to see Legolas there facing the door. He said, "I was about to knock but I see you have already opened the door. My father instructed me to take you to the celebration." Laura couldn't believe it. Legolas offered her his arm and she nervously took it. As they started to walk Aarien peered through the door and smiled at the pair.

Laura wanted to break the uneasy silence between them and asked, "Why must I get escorted. I think I pretty have a good idea where the ball room is." Legolas chuckled and answered, "My father said that since I entered my second year of adolescence I should escort a lady to the ball. My father chose you, why, don't ask me. I probably think our parents made an agreement or something." Laura nodded her head taking in every word.

_Laura's POV_

I can't believe it! Beloved Leggy is taking me to _his_ ball! I have never been so close to him before. His voice seems so caring and sweet, I can already imagine him…I shouldn't think about these things, it might make me blush and who knows how he might react. I should cherish every moment. At school all the girls crowd around trying to get his attention. I never get to talk to him. I can't believe he is the one escorting me to his birthday ball. Normally it would be my father or Teleren, one of my 2 best friends. But, Legolas? That is a bit surprising.

The doors are getting nearer and nearer. I can see them. I'm glad I decided to wear my contacts because if he saw me with my glasses he would be gawking at me like many others who do. I was stuck with that "human" gene of poor eyesight but I'm glad it is only mild. Some old great, great, great grandmother married some human guy. My parents were talking about going to Lord Elrond to fix my sight. I don't really know if he can help me or not…

Look here we are at the doors!

_Author's POV_

They soon reached the doors in silence. Legolas could feel Laura shake a bit. "Don't worry, relax." murmured Legolas. Laura gave him a weak smile as the doors were opened by the guards. Laura could see a long table with the King at the head of the table. Her parents were on his left side, and there were 2 empty chairs on his right. Laura guessed those chairs were reserved for them. She guessed right because they were headed right towards it.

People started to stare at them, especially the girls and Saana were eyeing me. Saana was the most popular girl in the school, everybody expected her to be escorted by Legolas. Seeing Laura angered her, her friends cooled her down with the explanation that her father is close to the King etcetera…… Laura slowly sat down in her seat.

_Laura's POV_

This feels so odd… I'm used to sitting beside my parents…since only 2 people can fit on one side I end up sitting around the corner. I can see everyone! There's Teleren! He's smiling at me, and yikes he winked. That doesn't mean anything good… Everyone in my year has been invited. Look there's Saa – she looks pissed and that is not good. Everyone was saying Legolas was going to escort Saana, but instead…he escorted me.

_Author's POV_

Laura was snapped out of her thoughts when Legolas nudged her. She looked up and realized King Thranduil was going to make a toast. She quickly got up and picked up her goblet. "Thank you all for attending my son's birthday ball. I hope you enjoy your time! I propose this toast to my son Prince Legolas who shall soon enter the school for knights!" said the King. All cheered and drank from their goblets. They all sat down in unison except for King Thranduil who announced, "May the feast begin!"

Soon you could see servants pouring out of the kitchen doors with large food platters and wine bottles. Laura's eyes widened at the sight of all the food. Soon her plate started to fill up. She tried to eat with modesty and with a good posture but soon she was eating fast. She would get plate after plate. Legolas looked in her direction and found her consuming some pork. He was a bit shaken up noticing how much she could eat and still stay slim.

After a while she finished her last plate and sat back on her chair. King Thranduil whispered something into Legolas' ear. Legolas nodded and got up. He went on Laura's left and asked her for a dance. Soon they were swirling around the dance floor and others started to join them. Laura wasn't as graceful as the others Elves since she never danced in her life. She tried to follow her prince but sometimes she would step a bit out of place or on his foot. Legolas was trying to teach her a bit, but soon he gave up and he lead her to the balcony.

He let go of her and placed his hands on the railing. Laura sighed deeply and said, "Alright I know I don't dance well but that is because I've never danced in my whole life and by the way –" She was cut off by Legolas holding out one of his fingers. He pointed downwards and saw a group of girls walking in a garden below. She curiously walked closer and looked down. She was able to hear what they were saying.

"Why would Prince Legolas take that tomelf (lol tomboy-tomelf) to the ball, have her sit beside him, dance with her and then lead to her outside. Why would he choose her when he can choose me?" Laura instantly recognized that it was Saana and her friends. "I think I'll have to teach that Laurelin a lesson. The Prince is mine!" All of her friends nodded in agreement. "She may have the name of the Young Tree of Valinor but she doesn't live up to her name." teased Saana. Laura was burning with fury. Who was she to insult her? She had done nothing wrong. Prince Legolas' father and her parents made an agreement. Or so said Legolas.

She looked away for a moment so she could calm down. When she turned back around she saw Legolas gone. She looked around frantically until she saw that he had jumped down from the balcony and into some bushes. When the girls were about to pass his hiding spot he jumped out of the bushes, he ran for Saana and clasped a firm hand on her mouth. She wriggled and squirmed unable to escape her captor. All of her friends were backing a few feet away.

She looked up and saw two bright blue eyes looking at her intently. She realized it was the Prince. She was about to smile when Legolas hissed in her ear; "You have no right to insult Laurelin. She has done nothing wrong, our parents made an agreement for us to go together to the ball, and my father suggested me to dance with her. Do you have a problem with that?" Saana shook her head. As fast as he came he disappeared. All of her friends came back and saw Saana shaking, "Are you alright?"

Saana slowly came back into reality and nodded. A moment later she toppled over and fainted. Laura could see Legolas trying to get back up to the balcony. He struggled for an Elf because the vines weren't as strong as he thought. Laura bent down as far as she could and stretched out her hand after seeing him almost slip and fall. Legolas saw the notion and tried to reach. He sighed as he noticed he was still to far down.

He tried again and managed to touch the tips of her fingers. After a little bit of climbing he finally managed to grasp her free hand. She could feel him tugging on her hand. She tried to stay stable but at the end she fell over the railing. Legolas tried to catch her but it was an impossible task and it only caused him to fall down with her.

Laura landed with a soft thud and a low moan. Legolas nearly landed on top of her. The fall knocked the air out of Laura and she slowly moved to get up. It was challenging because Legolas' leg and left arm were tangled in her dress and his arm in her hair.

Legolas whispered, "Whoa…what a fall…" Laura nodded and answered, "You weigh more than you look…ouch! Can you try to get your hand out of my hair?" He slowly threaded his hand out of her hair. Laura managed to get into a sitting position and started to pry out all of the grass and some leaves out of her hair, which also included knots. Legolas slowly untangled his leg and got up. Laura saw him stretching in the moonlight. She stood up started to smooth out the wrinkles.

Laura commented, "If you can't get up to the balcony then I doubt I can. Is there any other way to enter the palace unnoticed?" Legolas nodded and beckoned her to follow him. He led her into a small garden and whispered in her ear, "See that tree over there? It leads into my chambers." Laura was about to protest about entering his chambers when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the tree.

He led her to his window sill and opened the window. He went inside and offered his hands to help her up. Laura denied the offer and tried to get up herself. Her arms were just a bit short by not even a finger. She couldn't reach and accepted his offer. Legolas smiled and pulled her up.

Once she was on her feet again she had a look around and saw the beautifully furnished room. It had the colours of the forest, dark green walls with beautiful carved furniture. His bed sheets were a beige colour. He had a mahogany night table with a desk on the other side of the room with many papers. There were twin knives, a curved sword, and a bow and arrow hanging on the wall. She also saw there was a portrait of his mother. She looked much more beautiful than she imagined. She looked at Legolas and saw he looked more like his mother.

Legolas saw her looking around and said,

"Forgive me."

"For what your Highness?"

"For choosing the lower branch. There was a higher branch but in my haste I failed to realize you couldn't reach the window sill."

Laura felt her cheeks starting to get red and responded, "No offence taken my Lord."

"I have 2 rules when I am accompanied with a friend."

"What are they your Highness?"

"Be yourself and leave the titles on the doorstep."

Laura smiled and answered, "Alright Legolas. I can certainly do you second rule but if I obey the first rule I'm going to need to keep myself in check." Legolas frowned and asked, "What is so wrong about your true self?" She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Trust me. I have my faults. Relax princey I'll show only part of my true self so I'm kind of obeying your rule." Legolas smiled realizing she was loosening up. "So back to the ball?" Laura shook her head, "I think I'm going to my room. I think I've had enough for the night. Besides this dress is killing me…I have my beloved tunic and leggings on my bed." Legolas chuckled offered her his arm to escort her to her room. Laura accepted and they walked together to her room.

Legolas thought that she was unlike any other elleth he encountered. Soon they arrived to her door. They bid each other good night, and they each went in their own direction. Laura into her room and Legolas to the comfort of his room.

t b c……

Please R+R! First fic so please be kind .


	2. Freaky Mornings

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1 and a bit more in profile.

_**aurora-myst: **You're my first reviewer! And you get the prize of… my next chapter! And a cookie. Since you are the first, it has chocolate chips! ._

_Words in italic are thoughts._

**Chapter 2:** Freaky Mornings

Once Laura was back in her room she twirled and twirled until she fell on the floor. "That was so much fun!" she said. Her eyes widened in shock and she finally got a good look of her room. Her bed sheets were all crumpled and torn and the pillows were empty with feathers all over the place. Her desk was knocked over with all of her papers stepped on and some had ink spills. You could see the broken ink bottles tainting the light blue carpet. The contents of her wardrobe were all over the floor most of her clothing were ripped, others had nasty comments all over them 'Tom-elf!' 'He'll never notice you!' 'Stop being someone you're not!'. She couldn't take it anymore, when she saw colourful liquids flowing from under the door of her bathroom she roared in anger.

Legolas was almost down the hall when he heard someone yelling. He rushed back down the hall and saw Laura's door open. He entered and found her on her knees, he could feel the anger emitting from her. _What kind of bastards would do this?_ He gently knocked on her door and entered. She slowly turned around and he could see the fury in her eyes. He slowly approached her as if she was a dragon with the fear he was going to get scorched. He could see in her brown eyes a red flame growing. Suddenly she yelled again scaring the shit out of Legolas. To his surprise he fell on the ground and looked at her with worry. Laura screamed at the top of her lungs until her throat was sore. She slumped on the floor and started weeping. Legolas recovered from his shock and slowly, on his knees moved to Laura who was sobbing. He didn't know how to comfort her. He barely even knew her but he knew she was special.

With a tear-streaked face and red eyes Laura got up and started to clean up her destroyed room. She started by picking up her ripped clothing and putting them in the mending basket so the serfs that came by can put them together again. She struggled to lift her heavy desk back in place. Legolas went to help her but she stopped him and after a little while she managed to lift it and she pushed it against the wall. She picked up all her papers and placed them again on her desk. Her hands were covered in ink so she headed to the washroom, but then sighed remembering the soap that covered the bathroom tiles.

Legolas walked up to her and said, "You know you don't need to clean up…I can call on some serfs to fix this up." Laura shook her head, "I hate it when they end up cleaning someone else's mess…" Legolas shook his head and spoke, "Is it not their job?". She looked up at him yet she still continued to clean up. He rolled his eyes and called on 2 serfs. They came quickly. They told Laura to drop everything she was holding and they'll take care of it. Before she could protest Legolas pulled her out of the room.

"Leg-" She was cut-off placed a finger on her lips. "Not now, that room of yours isn't going to be fixed and finished in a few hours, so I am offering my bedroom for tonight." Laura was speechless. What could she say? _I am going to spend the night in HIS bedroom! I could collapse this very second! I don't really think I have a choice…_ "Do I have a choice?" He nodded his head said, "You can sleep with your brothers or in my bedroom." Laura was about to celebrate, but being in the same room as her brothers is hell. "Valar no! What do I need?" He chuckled and answered only the things she was going to need for one night. She quickly got her stuff in a small pack and resisted the urge of getting on her knees to help the servants in her room. "Off we go then." He smiled.

_Laura's POV_

Here I am…walking to Legolas' room to spend the night there because my room was vandalized. This is going to be…interesting. Wait until my parents find out! There are going to be so many rumors in school tomorrow. And here we are, walked the whole way here in silence. Boys kind of scare me noticing how they are always at least half a head taller than me.

_Author's POV_

He opened the door for her revealing a spacious room. She asked where she was to sleep and she thought for sure it was on the floor. "On the bed." He answered. She got startled and asked, "Me! On your bed! I have caused enough trouble for you; there is enough space for me on the floor…" He laughed and pushed her onto the bed making her drop her stuff on the floor. She quickly jumped off the bed and tackled him onto the floor. Once she pinned him down she stated, "Apology?" he said sorry in between laughs.

"Apology accepted. So now, you sleep on the bed, and I sleep on the floor ok?"

"Not ok"

"No I'm not sleeping on your bed!"

"I have an idea, you sleep on the bed, and I sleep on the floor."

"NOO! We can split the bed by putting spare pillows or something…"

"Nice idea…what are you planning as your future?"

"I want to be a knight, but I don't know if I have enough money to pay…"

"A girl knight! Never heard of that one before.."

"I'm being serious! I'm going to bed…tomorrow school.."

She yawns. She quickly gets changed in the washroom. She gets as many pillows as possible and even sacrifices her own to make a large barrier along the center of the bed. She slips into the bed and crumples the sheets in her hands. Legolas peers over the wall and sees her back facing him with the covers almost to her forehead. He smiles and soon falls asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Legolas woke up and noticed the wall and remembered Laura's sleeping form from last night. He smiled and looked over the wall again. There she was still sleeping. He, grinning mischievously, took a pillow and threw it at her. She didn't stir, only moved a bit. Legolas raised an eyebrow and started poking her. She still didn't wake. _She's more human than I thought…_

_Laura's POV_

Holy! Who the hell threw that at me? Perhaps if I don't move they'll leave me alone... It tickles…who is poking me? Perhaps if I ignore they'll go away… I suddenly get up when they start shaking me. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't I get any sleep around here!" Oh crap…I just started yelling at Legolas……I put a hand on my forehead and fall back again staring at the ceiling.

_Author's POV_

Legolas starting shaking Laura in hopes she'll wake up. And wake up she did, she sat up and started yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't I get any sleep around here!" She then fell back and stared at the ceiling. Legolas looked at her, "Are you ok?" Laura barely nodded her head and slowly got up again and asked him again in a friendlier manner, "Why did you wake me?" He answered simply, "You were going to be late for school if you sleep in any longer." She shot out of bed and grabbed her clothes and ran into the washroom. She could hear Legolas laughing through the door as he changed.

She yelled out,

"Don't laugh at me buddy!"

"You're so funny!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Why don't you come out and make me!"

She burst through the bathroom door and saw him midway taking off his tunic. She turned around almost immediately, trying not to go red. Legolas turned around at the sudden noise and saw Laura standing there with her back to him. He noticed his bare upper torso and rolled his eyes. "Are you really that modest?" She didn't dare turn around and said, "Yes I am, so do you mind putting on a tunic or shirt or something?" Legolas felt like being mean, so he pretended to put on a shirt by moving one around. "Ok, I'm decent you can turn around." Laura turned around and looked straight at his face. She saw an evil grin and quickly noticed his bare chest. She turned around again slowly reddening, "Put on a shirt now! Or I will tackle you to the ground and I won't be merciful!" He opened his mouth but decided against it. They were going to be late for school. He slipped on a shirt and Laura turned around and smirked in victory. He gave her a face and she glared back.

Someone knocked on the door and you could hear a soft voice say, "Legolas, you are going to be late!" "One moment naneth!" answered Legolas. "Oh crap…gotta make a run for it…" murmured Laura. She felt the walls hoping there to be a secret passage or something. Yet, nothing. A voice stopped her thoughts, "If you think you are going to get out of this room it's going to be that way…" pointing towards the door which she supposed had his mother on the other side.

She quickly gathered all of her things and joined Legolas at the door. He opened the door and to her horror stood her younger brother, "Dinendal!"

t b c…

R&R

**So how'd you like this chapter? Yes I know it's boring but I had to write something quickly before you guys all lost your patience. I've got a lot of work to do so I'll try to update and write as much as possible! Thanks to all!**


	3. You're Unbelievable!

**Disclaimer:** In Chapter 1 and some in profile…

**Chapter 3: **"You're Unbelievable!"

"What in the name of Mandos are you doing here? What were you the one imitating THE Queen's voice? C'mon Dim! You know better than that! Why are you even here? Are you here to spy on me? I got the right to do what I please! What's your problem? You're UNBELIEVABLE! I just want to pummel –" "Enough!" Her face still red and hot from her outburst looked sharply at the speaker. Her mouth formed an "o" as her face fell with her hair falling over her face.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry, Your Majesty…"

"As I have seen, you seem to be surprised about her brother's presence…"

No response.

"He accompanied me in search for you and Legolas. He can't leave to go to school without you."

Still no response.

The Queen chuckled a bit and finally said, "Don't worry, I have said worse things to my brother. But school will begin soon and you must get ready." The Queen gracefully turned and walked away down the hallway. Legolas quickly put a hand over his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter and motioned Laura to join her brother. This earned a glare.

She walked with him all the way to her bedroom and quickly tied her hair in a ponytail and stuffed her bag. "Man Laura that was just so smart. I've never seen you so red before in your life! Sucker…" He started laughing hysterically. "Dim you better watch that mouth or for sure we won't get to school on time." If you looked close enough you would've noticed smoke seeping out her ears. He didn't stop laughing and fell on his knees tears falling from his eyes, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Moron." She then knocked him down and left him on his face eating the carpet.

With her head high she strode out of the room and ditched him there. _Let's hope school is going to be better…_

* * *

Running to class she made it just in time for History. Laerien, her best friend, waved her over to sit next to her. All flustered Laura took a seat, "Thanks for saving me some space." "No prob, what are friends for?" The teacher then cleared his throat and began to speak. The same lipless mouth that she has watched for 2 years now started about Feanor's trip back to Middle Earth in search for his Simarils.

_Laura's POV_

I placed him in the weirdo category. Feanor or the teacher? Both.

You could see people getting bored listening to that monotone voice and some dropped dead asleep on their desk. Drooling all over their notes. Wait until they realize he's giving a quiz next class. Hehehe, I want to see them try to cleaning their notes.

_-one hour later-_

Oh c'mon when is this guy going to finish…Feanor didn't even reach Middle Earth yet! Where's the fun in that? Nah, whatever, I give up. I'll borrow Laerien's notes… I started doodling all over my page until Mr. Lipless decides to call me up to the front of the class.

"Since you've been paying _extra careful_ attention. I would like you to tell this LAZY (hits the front of the desk on one of the droolers) class what I've been discussing for the past hour."

_Shit._ "Well…umm…he was talking about Feanor's journey back to Middle Earth in search for the Simarils…" _What the hell am I supposed to say now? I spaced out of boredom?_

"Yes, exactly Miss Nenharma." _He's very ticked now…_ "now all you slackers who think you can sleep through my whole class and pass are wrong! I'm making no exceptions this time! If you fail and are stuck with me again next year well then GREAT! (slaps desk of another daydreamer) You are all going to be stuck in this school until you grow old and white beard covers the floor!" At this very moment, when his ranting was about to begin about how useless we all are, the bell rang and everyone ran out of class. Laerien was the only person who actually paid attention in class and went to speak a little with him. I of course am waiting by the door.

So school went by pretty fast. Got a sub for arthimetic, claims we gave him a nervous breakdown. (A/N: my class actually did that to my French teacher. Was in the hospital for a week or two). Sindarin class was pretty fun actually, we are reading the story of Turin. In PE we went outside and did archery, that's when I realized I left my glasses at home…not very helpful.

Dim decided to join my walk home. I'm in big trouble with my parents. They said if I didn't behave they are cutting my chances for knighthood. I'm going straight to Imladris to become a healer. Ugh.

By the time I arrived home my parents were standing outside the doors of the palace. Arms crossed and frowning. _I've stepped into real crap this time._ "Laura, your mother and I have been discussing…" _Uh oh, this is not going to be good._ "…about your request about knighthood. You better put up your act or it's gone. I've got a better idea though. It just came to me. No knighthood for you. You are going to be a healer just like your mother." _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

I shoot an angry glare and stomp into the palace and into my room. It looks like if it's being renovated without any covers on the bed and fresh paint on the walls. I can't believe my father just did that. So much for dreams and listening to my opinion.

One thing to look forward to is grad so I can get out of here. But, the disappointment is that the "out of here" is Rivendell. Grad is going to be amazing! None of the guys asked me out. Hope its Legolas…drives me nuts. He's cute and so damn awesome…maybe I should tell him.

t b c …

**Thank you everyone for being patient. Just getting my ideas straight lol. Enjoy. I can't put replies in the chapters anymore…**


	4. Before Graduation

**Disclaimer: **yada yada yada, you know the drill, I don't own anything but my own characters…

**Chapter 4:** Before Grad

_-still Laura's POV-_

I told him! I frigging told him! I'm screaming inside! I'm so sure he thinks I'm an idiot or worthless. Must…tell…diary…argh! I dropped it under my bed again… As I bent down to reach for it someone knocked on my door. "I'll be right there!" I have a feeling it's Legolas but I doubt it. More likely my "maid" ugh.

I finally was able to pull out my diary when my door just opened. Standing there was someone I didn't really feel like talking to. Legolas. That mother f--I don't really feel like talking to him. After all the embarrassment I went through today…ugh completely not worth it. "I thought I said I'll be right there." I was hiding my face. I felt his blue bright eyes burning holes in the back of my head so I slowly turned around. Lifting up my head I showed him all my anger, I hate being embarrassed, makes me feel like a fool. Ruins my image.

"Why are you angry?" he carefully asked.

Glare.

"Tell me"

Glare.

"Oh c'mon enough of this just frigging tell me!"

"Oh, Mr. Princey wants to know huh? How do you think he would feel after being embarrassed in front of Saana and all her little fuckers in a very delicate moment? Everyone turning heads and laughing at me? You tell me, prince, how should I react?"

No answer.

"Fine, now that you are here just tell me you don't like me back, break my little heart, hear all the sobs, agree to be my friend, then leave proud of yourself."

"I'd rather not do that…"

"Then why are you here!" He's pissing me off. Clueless kid.

"To ask you if you would like to go to the graduation dance with me. It's in 5 days."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did he just say he wants to go to the dance with me! I guess by the look of my face he answered for me.

"Meet you 2 hours before the dance. Be ready. I'm teaching you how to dance."

He left in long strides and stopped at the door. "Oh and by the way, you're a cool elleth. I'd love to get to know you better." He did a small smile and left. So what if he left me in a melted puddle on the floor? By Manwe, I'm going to look my best. I'm so excited!

Remembering the diary in my hand I quickly snatched a pen and began writing frantically. This was me every night til grad.

For an entire month I've been going out with him. He's so adorable. And yes I admit…very handsome. He always takes me for walks through the forest and we talk and laugh together. He's so sweet. I will always remember when he asked me to hug him for the first time…and when he asked for my hand for the first time. For an entire hour he never let go as if I was going to disappear as soon as he did. He never kissed me yet, but I don't think I'm ready for one yet. It would be my first kiss and I want to give it to someone very special. Legolas is special but I want to spend more time with him…I want to get to know him better.

One morning, I woke up to hard knocking at my door. "It's not dawn yet!" I rolled over and put a pillow over my head. He stepped inside and softly said, "Better yet then? No one will see us get out of the palace. I heard watching the sunrise is quite beautiful." I flipped over staring eye-to-eye at Legolas. Wow, he's eyes are ever so blue…so bright and…and…sparkly?

_-Legolas POV-_

Wow her eyes are so…purple? Very dark purple because I never really seen them so close before. Whoa, snap out of it. Gotta get her out of here before the sun rises! "C'mon get out of bed!" She groans and slowly rolls out and onto the floor. It's like talking to a zombie. She is not the morning person. Maybe sunset is better. "You know what, I'll just come back later and we'll see the sunset instead…" "Hell no!" At a speed that seemed incapable of her in this state she ran into the bathroom and came out changed and ready in a dark green tunic, black breeches, and her wide belt around her waist. "So, we going or not?" she inquired. Snapping out of my little moment of astonishment I grabbed her hand and shot out of the room. Sneaking into the kitchen for a little bundle we made it out of the palace without anyone seeing us.

Taking a little walk in the forest we finally reached our destination. Well…_my_ destination. The sun was just poking out into the sky. "Hurry! It's already starting!" I pulled her along and sat at the edge of the riverbank. Watching the sun rise was really a magical moment. She asked me, "Why did you bring me here? A special reason?" "What other reason could be better than to spend some time with the one who stole my heart away?" Can't believe that came out of my mouth but hey, it's true. I am getting really attached to her. Last night all I could see her face, smiling, laughing, glaring at me. Although she doesn't dress like Saana she's pretty good looking and intelligent…and she challenges my archery capabilities. Now that is somewhat frightening.

This seems like a dream. I never thought it would be this way…My thoughts are really drifting away this morning. What? Did she just say something? I turned my head with a "Huh?" and was answered with, "When will you teach me how to dance?" Hmm…I wonder. Maybe now might be a good time to start. That's going to be interesting. She danced pretty well at my birthday (I can't believe I still remember that!). Well, I must check to see how much she knows and make sure she doesn't destroy my feet like she did last time.

So, I stood up and extended my hand to her, "Stop staring at me dumbly and take my hand." and so she did. As I helped her get up I began speaking, "Lesson one: Be careful where you place those feet. They can cause serious pain and damage to your partner's, in this case my, feet." As if countering she said, "Let me look down then." I suppose that's a good idea. I let her and guided her through steps. The whole time she would be looking down between us trying to match her steps with mine, she seemed very concentrated.

"You enjoying this?" I asked.

"Yeah more or less…I think I'm going to be looking at your feet til the end of time!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to it…do you know what? Look at me."

"Why?"

"I want you to try without looking down."

Reluctantly she raised her head and shone her violet eyes on my face. Oh what lovely eyes…

"You have big teeth."

What a way to ruin the moment.

"Am I really that tall?"

"Yes."

Simple and straight to the point; another thing to add to what I like about her. Ouch! Crap she stepped on my toe! Stifling a sound she grinned at me and said, "I told you." Unconsciously I began to move her closer to me. As I began to lean closer to her she pushed me away. "I'm not ready." If she says so. Girls are _always_ ready. Well she _is_ the black sheep in the flock so I can't base anything on stereotypes…and I admit sometimes that sucks and sometimes it's exciting. You never know what she'll do next.

Holy shit, what time is it? Frantically I looked up for the sun to try and determine the time. The school bell is going to ring in little, so we better start heading back. She noticed too when she copied me and looked up, although she seemed to have reacted faster than me. Quickly she moved away and grabbed my hand. "C'mon we got to go." Without a word I followed her back up to the palace.

All it took were a few seconds before we reached the doors and came face-to-face with her parents. They didn't look very happy.

"Hello Prince Legolas." said her father.

"Good morning." I replied.

"What might you two be doing at this time in the morning?"

"I was teaching her some tricks in archery. She is very good you know."

"And with what bow were you showing her with?"

Damn it…he's going to catch me. What can I say? I have a treehouse filled to the top with bows and arrows? No no…should I just tell the truth? I looked over to her and she was busy staring at the ground. I've got an idea.

"Alright, so I wasn't teaching her bow tricks…someone asked her to the grad dance and she asked me to teach her how to dance."

"Really? And who is the special one that asked her?"

"She wouldn't tell me."

"Ever to typical of her. Keeps everything to herself. Anyways we just came to give her her backpack for school. Oh, and Laura…don't sleep in your contacts. It's bad for your eyes. Elrond told you. I put your glasses' case in your bag. Now both of you; off to school!"

Without a word she took her bag and ran down the trail. Swiftly I followed. Once I caught up to her she didn't want to talk to me. She wouldn't say a word to me. For 15 minutes we walked silently until I had enough. I made her face me and said:

"Laurelin, please! What's going on? Tell me something…I've been waiting for –"

"Ok! You want me to tell right? Well it's a bit long…"

"We have a bit of a while until we arrive to school. I'm listening."

"Ok well, you see, when I finish school I wanted to go to a knight's school. It's a passion of mine to help people in trouble when I get older. I love to fight, and as you said I have skill with the bow. I had little fiction stories in my head about taking on over 10 orcs at once and rise up victorious…"

"Not bad of a dream future…but how can something like that make you angry?"

"I'm not done yet. I don't get along very well with my brother and every argument ends with me smacking him and my parents putting all the blame on me. Usually he starts it anyways! So they said that if I do something like that once more they'll send me to Rivendell to become a Healer. They had that future planned for me for years. Remember the night that I had to sleep in your room? Well the morning my brother was laughing at me and I got really angry. I smacked him and ditched him. My parents didn't like that at all so they decided that next year I'm going to be seeing Elrond and learn the 'art' of healing. I'm sure they will very well follow through with that. So, I'm angry because I can't pursue my dream…"

"I see…well then enjoy your last days here to the fullest."

"That's all you have to say? You don't offer a solution?"

"I wish I had one…I wish you didn't have to leave!"

"I have 3 questions to ask you. Just random ones that popped in days ago."

"Alright."

"Answer yes or no. Ok, question one: If I said I loved you, would you love me back?"

"Well…no…very close to loving but no."

"Ok….question two: Do you think you're ready for a relationship?"

"Not really."

"And the last one…If I got wounded and I needed one of your kidneys, would you give me one?"

"Yes, to save life and because…I like you."

"Ok...thanks. Look we're at school I need to go to class or Mr. Lipless of the Great History is going to kill me!"

_-Laura's POV-_

Valar, please, help me. Don't let me cry. Please don't. I don't want him to see. I don't want Laerien to see, neither any of my other friends. I love Legolas so much, but he doesn't love me. Why was I so blind? And I'm moving away too. More to add to my misery…

"Hey Laura!" called out Laerien.

"Hey…" I whispered back.

"How are you two lovebirds doing? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go to class."

Reluctantly she followed me into the school. Legolas was saluting some of his friends so I took the chance. He won't see me go away. I quickly sat in my seat and started reviewing my notes. I need to do something to get my mind off him. That obviously didn't work because Legolas walked in and sat across from me.

Our seats are two-by-two and arranged in 3 columns from the teacher's desk. Laerien and I were on the left side and as usual she took the window seat. He stole a piece of paper from someone's desk and wrote me a note. (I guess he finally realized he didn't have his book bag).

Laurelin, you ok?  
Yeah I'm fine…  
Don't worry, I'll try to work something out.  
About what…?  
Your knighthood dream obviously! You'll be the best one on the force!  
Thanks for you optimism.  
You're welcome. Oh and I just had some sort of break-through…  
Really? What is it?  
I'll tell you later. Class is about to start.

**t b c... alright people, what do you think? I actually forced myself to write this time lol. I got exams coming up so I might not be able to continue for another week...bad luck really...anyways I hope you enjoyed and ...**

**R&R! ...) please?**


	5. Not Again!

**Disclaimer:** yadda yadda yadda…I own nothing but my characters…

**Chapter 5**: Not Again!

"Laraine! Come down right now!" yelled an ever so angry mother.

"Mom! C'mon! Let me finish!" she yelled back.

"What might you be doing? I called you down for dinner half an hour ago!"

"I'm finishing up my project! Jesus!"

"Don't swear in front of me young lady! Come down right now!"

In her rage, a flick of her hand, she paused time. _Holy crow…why can't she just leave me alone? I hate having to do this every single time!_ _Speaking about time I think I'm going to leave time frozen like this for a while…_She sat on her bed and watched her computer screen from a distance. No one knew about her power, which she considered a good thing, so she could make things go her way. She would pause time at 6:30am so she could sleep in as much as she liked and go to school with tranquility. Sometimes she would use it in class when taking notes. Just pause and she will catch everything the teacher would say. When a cute guy would talk to her she just flicked her hand and have all the time she wanted to think up something smart to say to him. Something she greatly appreciated was that she wouldn't age when she stopped time.

_Why is my mom always yelling at me? I'm sick and tired of this…I have homework to do and I really need to finish it. So what if my steak becomes cold and solid? Sometimes I wish I could be in one of stories I read…_she laughs to her self_ …like Lord of the Rings. Although I can't fight for beans, I could be there anyways…_

The ground started to swirl around her until all she could see was white. _Shit! _she thought. _I can't believe I did it again! Argh! Why is it that I forget about it all the time!_

_Oh boy, oh boy! _they thought. Elladan and Elrohir have decided to add some "patterns" on Arwen's face this sunny morning. Actually it wasn't quite dawn yet…but it will be a sunny morning. "You got the cloth?" asked Elladan. "Yup, right here." his brother answered. The plan was moving along great. Tip toeing down the hallway they made it to Arwen's room. Creaking open the door they moved in. There lay Arwen, peacefully sleeping face up on her flowery bed. Elrohir quickly made her inhale the sedative on the cloth. "Time to let our creativity soar…" said Elladan. Pulling out her makeup bag they started illustrating on her white cheeks. Oh, it was going to be a beautiful morning…

Elrond woke to a high-pitched scream. _Oh please _he thought _I didn't even get out of bed this time…_Slowly getting out of bed he tied a robe around him and walked to the source of the scream. Opening the door he yawned, "What happened now…" His tired tone changed when he saw her face half covered completely in black and the other filled with little drawings of Orcs, flowers, and birds. "Elladan! Elrohir!" yelled Elrond.

Smirking they both entered the room. "Yes ada?"

"Can you tell me what is that?" said Elrond pointing at Arwen's face.

"Arwen…you know…your daughter…"

"Don't play games with me!"

"Alright, I'm sorry," said Elrohir, "I was trying to draw an orc but I messed up…so I covered it up by colouring the rest in black…"

"Ada, don't you think my bird is pretty?" asked Elladan.

"Well…I admit the drawings are pretty well done…"

"Ada!" interrupted Arwen.

"But you will be punished. Elrohir, you are going to be working in kitchen with Mapes."

"Noooo! I have to work with the beast!"

"And you, Elladan, are going to run errands for me."

"You can't be serious!"

"Go now. Elladan come with me. Arwen please find a way to take that off…"

Heading now to his father's study, he wondered what sort of things he would ask him to do. "You're older than Elrohir that's why I want you to help me." "But its just 1 hour earlier…" said Elladan. "Even so. Now what I want you to do is to pull out books about Hemthle. Read through some because I want you to find that plant." Sighing he entered the room and started searching through the bookshelves. Running his finger across the spines of the books he finally found a couple of books. As he was pulling them out when Elrond returned after changing into a more presentable state, "Did you find them?" Scaring Elladan he dropped the 2 books. "Yes in fact…" Sliding down the ladder he bent down to pick them up. Seating himself on a sofa he began flipping the pages.

Sighing, Elrond sat at his desk and began shuffling through his papers. As always his desk was completely covered with sheets and sheets of paper. Finding the one he was looking for he began writing with his thin and elegant script.

Meanwhile Elrohir was being roughly handled by the "beast" named Mapes.

"No! You don't de-bone a chicken like that!" pulling out a knife she went to him.

"Like this princling! You take the knife and cut right through the chest bones!"

Gulping, Elrohir nodded.

"Hear the crack?" CRACK "Now you open it up with your hands. Be careful with the organs because you don't want their juices on you."

_How long must I be here?_ Thought Elrohir. _Wonder what 'Dan's up to…_

**This is what 'Dan's up to 'Ro.**

"Ada, I know where to find it…"

"Good, now take this knife and cut for me 15 of their flowers. No stems."

"Alright…"

* * *

Suddenly the white view changed and she fell on ground. _What is this place? Looks like as if I was in the middle of a forest…well maybe because I am._ She slowly stood up and looked around. She turned and was faced with 2 grey eyes. He was tall with dark hair. Not much taller than she was. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Laraine…" she cautiously answered. "Who are you?" she dared. Stepping out from the shadows he answered, "Elladan. Son of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. From where do you come from?" _Holy! Nice I got Arwen's brother standing right in front of me…he's pretty cute though._

She wasn't sure what to say. "Excuse me, I asked you a question stranger."

"I-I-I'm…" Well what is she supposed to say? I came from "real life" so go on your knees and worship me?

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"If I tell you…you'll think I'm insane."

Without a word the 15-year-old-looking elf lifted her and put her on his shoulder and started heading towards Rivendell.

"I can walk damn it!"

"But you can't talk!" he countered.

Suddenly he dropped her on the ground. "If you want to walk, you are going to have to talk." Glumly she stood and quietly said, "Fine. I don't remember where I came from. I just appeared here." She lied. _He better take that…_

"Oh really? You have strange-looking clothing."

"They are cargo pants, belt, t-shirt, and running shoes if you really are that interested…"

"Where do you get those things?"

"From shops and my closet…"

"So you do come from somewhere." _Shit he got me._

"…"

And so went the rest of the interrogation…Elladan trying to figure out something about her and Laraine trying to tell him nothing. Last time she told the fairytale characters from where she really is from…let's say nothing turned out very good (especially when they believed she was a witch and tried to burn her on a pyre).

Elrond met them at the front door. Elladan quickly explained everything to him in Sindarin. Obviously not understanding anything Laraine just stood there looking around. "Laraine, please come inside. I will have a word with you."

Nodding she walked away with him leaving Elladan behind, she looked back and her eyes met with his. Quickly she turned back around and hurried behind Elrond. As he was leading her up the steps to the door, again she stole a glance at Elladan but she just saw his retreating back going into the forest.

Now paying more attention to her surroundings Elrond lead her to his study. There she was seated in front of his desk. He stared at her intensely.

"We do not like intruders."

"I'm sorry I wasn't intruding I just happened to appear there."

"That's nice. Now tell me where you're from and everything else there is to say."

"I don't think I should…" He folded his arms.

"Now you are going to tell me or I'm going to make you tell me."

_Doesn't look like if I have much of a choice…_ she thought.

**t b c…**

**So what did you think? School's out so I got a lot more time to write lol. Anyways I hope you liked it now that the story is starting to have meaning lol. **

**So if you like leave a review, suggestion, or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that's fine with me.) **


	6. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Nothing is mine but my characters.

**Chapter 6: **Getting to Know You

He was pacing outside the door. _How long are they going to be in there?_ He wondered. Swinging the pouch around his finger he waited and waited and waited. Suddenly the door opened and Elrond's messenger said to him. "Oh you're right here. I'll be back in a second." Closing the door once more Elladan was left in the empty hallway. Sighing he crossed his arms and stood there. _How long is a second going to be?_ In fact it was a pretty long while. The next time the messenger opened the door he found the young prince sitting down, leaning on the wall, eyes glazed with slow steady breathing. Smiling he bent down and tapped sleeping beauty on the shoulder. With a jump Elladan sluggishly stood up and rubbed his eyes. Finally he was being let in where his father was speaking with that strange girl.

"Hello Elladan. Did you get the flower?" _That's all he thinks about? His potions…_

"Yes I have them."

"Good. We are going to give Laraine here a little demonstration."

"Well, what are we making?"

"You read the books about it. There is only one thing we could possibly make."

"The s—"

"The…surprise." interrupted Elrond.

Confused, Elladan walked over to his father and whispered in his ear. Nodding Elrond whispered back. Laraine was obviously just staring at the two. _What are these two up too? Normally it's the twins up to mischief but Elrond? Wow, now I know where they get it from._ They finally stopped conversing between themselves. Elladan gestured to her to join him. _What are they supposed to demonstrate? I know all about them!_ She stood up and followed Elrond with Elladan behind her. In the center of a small separate room was a pot on a fire. Motioning for her to sit on the bench nearby Elrond told 'Dan to chop up the flowers. A couple of hours went by and Elrond was stirring and stirring. Laraine fell asleep.

"Ada, have we finished yet? All the ingredients are in and you stirred for a long time…"

"Yes I have finished. Where's Laraine?"

"She's sleeping." _She looks so pretty…huh? Wait, she's the intruder._ "I'll wake her."

He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes. _So I guess I'm still here…_ She rubbed her eyes as Elladan told her they finished. She faced him and nodded her head. Standing up she stretched a little and walked over to Elrond. He had already unhooked the pot and placed it on the table. Handing her a cup he told her to drink it. _Well he's Elrond, so he's not going to kill me._ After draining the whole cup she sat down again and crossed her legs waiting. Elrond pulled up a chair in front of her and began his interrogation. The sayer of truth should be in effect by now.

ELROND: I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

LARAINE: Anything else judge, jury, and executioner?

ELROND: -confused look but he let it slide- Full name.

LARAINE: Laraine Gonzalez.

ELROND: From where are you from?

LARAINE: Toronto.

ELROND: Where is this place?

LARAINE: Far north in Canada.

ELROND: Why are you here?

LARAINE: Because I wished it. Did Bilbo pass by here yet?

ELROND: Yes, a bit of a while ago…how do you know that?

LARAINE: News travels fast. _Whatever the hell he gave me is probably some truth thing._

She felt the urge to spill everything; her wishing ability, the fact that this is just fiction. It kept on pushing her and pushing her but she fought and fought. _He will not win._ The potion seemed like a probe in her mind fighting against the wall she was putting up. There was a battle going in her head. She cringed when the probe rammed into the wall. Elrond chose to ignore it and kept questioning her. Again and again the probe would hit her wall. She stood up straight and tolerated the pain. Finally the probe completely destroyed itself. She relaxed and sighed.

ELROND: Why are you dressed so strangely?

LARAINE: Because that is the way some people dress in Canada and the US.

ELROND: The US?

LARAINE: Unites States. Right below Canada. Like Rohan and Gondor.

ELROND: You know about Rohan and Gondor?

LARAINE: Who doesn't? _I'm so glad the beating stopped in my head…_

ELROND: How did you get here?

LARAINE: Walking…

ELROND: Who are you? What are you?

LARAINE: I'm Laraine Gonzalez, and I am of the race of men. I am not a divinity…

ELROND: I never thought you were. _How is it she can answer every question easily?_

ELLADAN: Father she is my age, I don't think she could possibly have done anything wrong.

ELROND: I think you're right…Elladan, give her chambers. We will be hospitable. _There is something about her that I can't put my finger on…_

ELLADAN: Yes father. Come with me.

**END OF INTERROGATION**

It felt strange walking through hallways that you never thought you'd walk through. It was beautiful. The patterns and carvings on the walls were captivating. There were so many hallways, twists and turns she could already imagine herself getting lost here. There was an awkward silence between them. He just saved her butt from the prying Elrond. Excuse me, Lord Elrond. She's going to have to live under his rules now. He's kind enough to give her to give her a place to stay.

"Thanks." she whispered.

"For what?"

"Getting me out of that tense conversation with your dad."

"Dad? Ada?"

"Yeah…"

"It was nothing…" _No blushing allowed, _Elladan kept saying to himself, _I know she's pretty but she's too mysterious for you. You don't know her family, from where she's from, or anything about her other than her name is Laraine._

At this moment, startling Elladan out of his thoughts, Elrohir burst through on of the doors and ran behind his brother screaming incoherent words. A dark-skinned woman appeared after him holding a butcher's knife in one hand and a rabbit in the other. "You have not finished here little princeling! Wait until I tell your father!" Elrohir yelled to please save him so he didn't have to watch her mutilate the rabbit. The woman yelled back threatening to tell his father. Laraine stepped away not wanting to get involved.

A new voice sounded behind them; a sweet sounding voice with a venomous tone. "Mapes don't worry…Elrohir," she said as she grabbed him from behind and shoved him forward, "is going back." Elrohir did a cheap smile and as Mapes grabbed his arm he looked back and gave her angry face that promised trouble. Arwen smirked back at him. Turning around Laraine saw another elf slightly shorter than she was with raven dark hair wearing a light blue dress. You could still see on her face residue marks of what looked like black marker. _Haha! Looks like the twins have been up to something!_ _Time to act like the clueless…_ "Elladan, I never knew you had a twin brother." But the sweet voice answered, "Sadly so. Now I have to put up with it."

Laraine put on a small smile not wishing to get on her bad side. _Holy, I never thought Arwen was this scary! _Elladan cleared his throat and began to walk again. Laraine hurried to follow him and Arwen was left behind. "Sorry about that, that was my younger sister Arwen and my brother Elrohir." he said. "I would love to play a prank on her." she commented. He was quite surprised when he heard that and put on a grin, "Then you are going to have a great time here." He led her to her room. Elladan decided to give her the empty one across from his because if she was as mischievous as she seemed…jokes and pranks will improve dramatically.

"Here it is." He said pointing at the door. Elladan opened the door and led her inside. "Now, the bathroom is there on your left…and if you need anything I'm across the hallway." He added. Laraine smiled and gave her thanks. She sat at the desk and looked at the old fashioned feather and ink. Elladan walked up behind her and told her that tomorrow she's to go to a tailor so she has more clothes. She nodded her head. As she took the "pen" and started drawing out the hallways, he sighed and went out the door. As soon he was out he stood by the door. _I need to say something to her…_ When she realized he left she commented in a low voice, "I love his grey eyes." He smiled.

Elladan then made sure she heard him walk away from the door. He heard a word never known to his elven ears coming from that room. Shrugging he went into his room and threw himself on the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and smiled at the ceiling.

t b c…

**Sorry for the short thing but school started again…and usually I just write when I'm on a roll..unfortunately. But no worries, I'll try to add more in the next chapters. (as I'm sure I've been repeating myself)**


End file.
